


Давай поэкспериментируем?

by ktj



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:37:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2050233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktj/pseuds/ktj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По заявке № 25.1 на Дженсен-топ kink-fest.<br/>Заявка: Дженсен, чтобы разнообразить сексуальную жизнь с Джаредом, покупает фаллоимитатор. Фистинг, double penetration с применением того самого фаллоимитатора.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Давай поэкспериментируем?

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: нимуе  
> Рейтинг: NC-17  
> Жанр: PWP

Дженсен толкнул уже полностью обнаженного парня на кровать, удовлетворенно оглядывая дело своих рук, точнее губ: шею покрывали засосы, более крупные из которых уже побагровели. Падалеки не переставал облизывать истерзанные губы, бросая нетерпеливые взгляды из-под длинной взмокшей челки. В глазах мелькнуло что-то похожее на опасение, но быстро сменилось совершенно другими чувствами: предвкушением, нетерпением, похотью.

Дженсен медленно расстегнул манжеты распахнутой белой рубашки и, поведя плечами, позволил ей скользнуть на пол. Затем также мучительно медленно расправился с застежкой брюк и, переступив ставшую уже не нужной одежду, забрался на кровать. 

Стоя на коленях над парнем и хитро улыбаясь, он подтолкнул того выше к изголовью, удобнее устраиваясь верхом на его груди. Спутав руки Джареда лентой, он привязал их к спинке кровати. 

– Во-о-от так, – приговаривал Эклз, проверяя, не туго ли затянуты узлы. 

На скулах парня проступил румянец, что жутко позабавило Дженсена, и он продолжил смущать любовника, болтая всякую ерунду. 

– Сейчас, детка, сейчас. 

Дженсен поглаживал свой возбужденный член, обнажая красную головку, и с удовольствием наблюдал за нетерпеливо облизывающимся парнем. Обхватив ствол ладонью, он слегка покачивался, то и дело касаясь подбородка любовника, мазнул по губам. Парень часто дышал, подавшись вперед и пытаясь языком поймать выступившую каплю смазки. Когда ему удалось обхватить самый кончик губами, он благодарно застонал, словно получил долгожданный подарок. Дженсен толкнулся вперед, позволяя Джареду полностью взять в рот головку, и тут же вошел глубже, резко выдохнув, когда шустрый язычок пробежался по уздечке и задел сочащуюся щель.

Прикрыв глаза, Дженсен сильнее входил в жаждущий рот, не сдерживаясь, проталкивал толстый ствол в самую глотку, заставляя парня давиться и часто сглатывать. Падалеки продолжал жадно вглядываться в искаженное удовольствием лицо партнера. 

Дженсен хрипло дышал, одной рукой придерживая член, а другой цепляясь за металлическую спинку кровати, выгибался и наращивал темп. Парень под ним отчаянно ерзал, поскуливая от невозможности потереться обо что-нибудь. Несколько быстрых и сильных толчков – и перед глазами Эклза уже готов был взорваться фейерверк. Дженсен вышел из гостеприимного рта, оставляя между дрожащих припухших губ только головку, и несколько раз провел рукой по члену, кончая и выдаивая до капли тягучую жидкость. 

– Не глотай, – приказал он, – просто держи во рту.

Немного отдышавшись после оргазма, Эклз сполз с кровати и скрылся в ванной комнате. 

Падалеки недовольно замычал, вынуждая любовника поспешить. Дженсен довольно улыбаясь, вернулся со смазкой, снова забрался на постель и развел колени парня в стороны, удобно устроившись между ними. Обхватив налитой член Джареда ладонью, он несколько раз провел вверх-вниз, потеребил мошонку, нежно перекатывая яички, любуясь мелко подрагивающим от вожделения животом и смешно торчащими розовыми сосками. 

Эклз сделал еще несколько движений рукой и надел на основание члена сдерживающее кольцо. Джаред возмущенно дернулся и сердито глянул на любовника. 

– Готов? – игриво спросил Дженсен, выдавливая на пальцы смазку.

Вцепившись в спинку кровати, Падалеки попытался отодвинуться, но Эклз пресек его поползновения, схватив за лодыжку и резко притянув ближе. 

– Да-а… знаю, как ты хочешь...

Парень со стоном снова повалился на подушку.

Проведя рукой по промежности любовника, Эклз легко скользнул кончиком пальца в судорожно сжимающееся кольцо мышц, смазывая и растягивая тугое отверстие. Он неспешно входил уже двумя пальцами, шевеля ими внутри парня, вызывая у того приглушенные стоны. Джаред ерзал по подушке: глаза закрыты, ноздри широко раздуваются, а из уголка плотно сжатых губ вытекает струйка дженсеновой спермы. 

Вытащив пальцы, Эклз взял из тумбочки цепочку металлических блестящих бус и, грея в ладони, тщательно смазал каждый шарик. Протолкнув сначала один, затем следующий, Дженсен с интересом наблюдал, как жадно раскрывается обильно смазанная дырочка под давлением и втягивает внутрь игрушку. Размер шариков постепенно увеличивался, все сильнее растягивая вход. Джаред елозил по простыне, издавая неподдающиеся описанию звуки, похожие на довольное урчание, и всхлипывал, когда шарики задевали простату. 

– Нравится… Конечно, нравится, – хрипло бормотал Дженсен. – Любишь, когда тебя трахают так… – Падалеки неистово подавался навстречу, практически не контролируя себя от желания. 

Эклз сильно сжал свой член, боясь перевозбудиться от этого зрелища и закончить игру раньше времени. Джаред дергал руками, стремясь освободиться, он извивался, сминая простыни, и шире разводил ноги, приглашая, умоляя Дженсена сделать хоть что-нибудь. 

Дженсен протолкнул в парня последний блестящий шарик, смазал свой член и, приставив его к раскрытому входу, осторожно толкнулся внутрь. Эклзу казалось, что он не сможет там двигаться, настолько плотно его обхватывали стенки. Джаред вскинулся на кровати, распахнув от удивления глаза, боль была обжигающая, резкая, но не долгая. Он дернулся еще раз и, закусив губу, сдавленно застонал, пытаясь уйти от вторжения, но Дженсен удерживал его за бедра. Эклз закинул ноги любовника себе на плечи и, навалившись сверху, продолжил проталкиваться мелкими короткими движениями, пока не вошел в него до основания. Дженсен щурился от удовольствия: мышцы плотно сжимали его член, а шарики добавляли остроты ощущениям. Набирая темп, он ритмично двигал задом, властно и безжалостно врываясь в партнера на всю длину, вынуждая того отчаянно подвывать и подмахивать. Казалось, что Джаред вот-вот разрыдается из-за невозможности избавиться от напряжения. Он был беспомощен и возбужден до предела, а его анус словно распирало изнутри. 

Эклз чувствовал, что его выдержка готова помахать ему ручкой, и остановился – еще не время. Неспешно вытащив член, он резко потянул за нитку бус и выдернул их с пошлым чавкающим звуком. Растраханная задница манила, и он обвел языком покрасневшую рефлекторно сжимающуюся дырку. Не давая ей закрыться, он помассировал вокруг большими пальцами, проталкивая их внутрь. Поддев края, Дженсен еще шире раскрыл вход и нырнул внутрь языком, вылизывая и лаская чувствительную кожу. 

Снова потянувшись к тумбочке, Эклз с ухмылкой достал фаллоимитатор и взглянул на наблюдающего за ним Джареда. Тот, заметив очередную игрушку, жалостно всхлипнул, забившись в руках любовника.

– Тише-тише… потерпи, – успокаивал Эклз, поглаживая парня по дрожащему бедру.

Решив не томить любовника ожиданием, Дженсен по-быстрому смазал дилдо и вставил в еще не закрывшееся отверстие. Немного пошевелив им в стороны, Эклз вынул его, оставив внутри только кончик, и придвинулся ближе, пристраиваясь к входу. Он потихоньку проталкивался вперед, и, оказавшись внутри полностью, снова пошевелил силиконовой игрушкой, засовывая ее глубже. Дженсен гладил плоть любовника, начиная двигаться смелее, сильно и ритмично трахая распластанное под ним тело. Он целовал шею партнера, сильнее прижимая его к себе и насаживая на член. Каждый толчок вызывал нереальное наслаждение. Дженсен наблюдал, как плотно прижатые два ствола одновременно вдалбливались в тугую задницу Джареда. Чувствуя, что почти на грани, он стянул сдерживающее кольцо с любовника и стал быстро двигать рукой по его члену.

– Сейчас… вместе… детка, давай… глотай, – шептал Дженсен, уткнувшись лбом в плечо парня.

Он проворно вынул дилдо и спустя несколько размашистых быстрых движений кончил, выплеснувшись глубоко внутри. Удовольствие было настолько сильным, что Эклз громко застонал, запрокинув голову.

Джаред чувствовал вкус спермы любовника на языке и ощущал, как она же заполняет его внутри – сочетание было потрясающим. Солёная и вязкая жидкость стекала по бедрам и подбородку. 

– Да! Блядь, да-а-а… – громко кричал Джаред, давая, наконец, волю сдерживаемым эмоциям.

Наслаждение нарастало, делалось все острее, и Джаред, открыв рот, судорожно втягивал воздух. Его словно прошибло током, перед глазами замелькали яркие вспышки, и он обильно излился на живот. 

По лицу Падалеки струйками стекал пот, тело не слушалось, его колотило и в экстазе подбрасывало на кровати еще несколько долгих минут. 

– Нифигово поэкспериментировали, – пробормотал Джаред, немного отойдя от оргазма.

– Угу, – Дженсен уже уютно свернулся вокруг любовника, закинув на него ногу и прижимая к себе. 

Тишину спальни нарушало лишь их прерывистое дыхание. Шевелиться не было сил.

– Развяжи.

Падалеки подергал связанными руками. 

– Неа, у нас еще половина секс-набора не использована, не хочу утром проснуться с какой-нибудь из этих фиговин в заднице.

– Дженсен, – угрожающе начал Джаред, – если ты меня сейчас же не развяжешь… больше никаких экспериментов. Даже в честь праздника!

Нехотя приподнявшись Эклз, наконец, освободил любовника. Джаред потер запястья, укладываясь поудобней, обнял партнера и чмокнул куда-то в висок.

– Джен.

– М-м-м.

– С днем рождения.


End file.
